


The Rascal In The Flatts

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Mary Winchester's Son, Rascal Flatts, Shameless, Songfic, Writer Has No Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester foursome stop off at a country bar, and partake in some epic karaoke. Usually, Dean and EJ are the only ones to get up and challenge each other, but a new competitor within the group steps up and kicks their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rascal In The Flatts

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of no where. I had the songs stuck in my head. No shame.

' _Life's like the road that you travel on, there's one day here and the next day gone. Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind. There's a world outside every darkened door, the blues can't haunt you anymore. Where the brave are free and lovers soar, come ride with me to the distant shore. We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate. There's not much time left today, yeah!'_

Dean Winchester was no great fan of country music. However, he had his exceptions. One such exception was Rascal Flatts. They had an almost rock-like feel to them, and they covered a kick ass Tom Petty song. Right now, he was up on a karaoke stage, singing just that song.

' _Life is a highway, well I wanna drive it all night long. If you're going my way, well I wanna drive it, all night long. Through all this cities and all these towns, it's in my blood and it's all around. I love you know like I loved you then, this is the road that leads up ahead. From Mozambique to those Memphis nights, the Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights.'_

He was giving it all he had, getting right into it. His siblings, Sam, EJ, and Adam, were out in the crowd, clapping. They always applauded Dean when he sang. And then EJ got up there and totally upstaged him. It was routine.

' _Knock me down, get up again. You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man. There's no load that I can't hold, the road's so rough, this I know. I'll be there when the lights come in, just tell 'em we're survivors!'_

EJ was already planning her song. She was thinking another Rascal Flatts one would win over the country bar crowd.

' _Life is a highway, well I wanna drive it all night long. If you're going my way, well I wanna drive it all night long._ _Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, yeah. There was a distance between you and I. A misunderstanding once, but now, we look it in the eye. Oooh ooh yeah.'_

The crowd could be heard cheering and clapping as Dean got closer to the end of the song.

' _There ain't no load that I can't hold. The road's so rough, this I know. I'll be there when the light come in, just tell 'em we're survivors! Life is a highway, well I wanna drive it, all night long. If you're going my way, well I wanna drive it all night long.'_

Dean repeated the chorus two more times before stepping back from the microphone. The crowd whooped and hollered and cheered. EJ rolled her eyes with a smirk before taking the stage. A softer intro began playing.

' _You feel like a candle in a hurricane. Just like a picture with a broken frame. Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight, but you'll be alright. You'll be alright. 'Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend 'til you break 'cause it's all you can take. On your knee you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong. Wipe your hand, shake it off. Then you stand.'_

EJ's voice was soft and melodic, a stark change from Dean's deep, gravely one. Right after she started singing, Dean knew he was going to lose. Sadder, more heartfelt songs always won.

' _Life's like a novel, with the end ripped out. The edge of a canyon, with only one way down. You take what you're given, before it's gone. Start holdin' on, keep holdin' on.'Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend 'til you break 'cause it's all you can take. On your knee you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong. Wipe your hand, shake it off. Then you stand.'_

The crowd was swaying along with the music, a flew of them humming along. Sam and Adam were rolling their eyes. Always going for an upstage, EJ was.

' _Every time you get up and get back in the race, every small piece of you starts to fall into place. Oh. 'Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend 'til you break 'cause it's all you can take. On your knee you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong. Wipe your hand, shake it off. Then you stand.'_

People were softly whistling as EJ sang. She seemed to be getting a much better response than Dean did, which grated his nerves.

' _Yeah, then you stand. Yeah, yeah, baby. Woo hoo, woo hoo. Then you stand.'_

EJ finished to a loud array of cheers, claps, and catcalls. She rolled her eyes and dismounted the stage. Adam had stood up, heading for the stage. He never joined their little game, but he figured now was as good a time as ever. He cleared his throat.

“Now, I've never done this before, so give me a chance. I'm not as great as the last two idiots up here.” he said, flashing a cocky grin to his siblings.

' _I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow. Let easy road lead you where you wanna go, and if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you. If one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile, and more than anything, yeah, more than anything.'_

Dean, EJ, and Sam smiled slightly. More Rascal Flatts. Nice.

' _My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you wanna do. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small. You never have to carry more than you can hold, and when you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. Yeah this, is my wish.'_

EJ couldn't help but coo slightly. Adam was such a sentimental idiot, despite being the youngest Winchester. He was looking straight at his older siblings as he sang, a small half smile on his face.

_'_ _I hope you never look back, but ya never forget_ _a_ _ll the ones who love you, in the place you left. I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_ _a_ _nd you help somebody every chance you get. Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_ _a_ _nd you always give more than you take._ _But more than anything, yeah more than anything my wish for you is that this life becomes all that you wanna do. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small. You never have to carry more than you can hold, and when you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. Yeah this, is my wish.'_

Dean couldn't help but hum along. He would scold Adam for the chick-flick moment later, but for now, he'd enjoy the song. Adam repeated the chorus a second time before segwaying into the final bit.

_'_ _This is my wish. hope you know somebody loves you. May all your dreams stay big._ _'_

The Winchester clan were the ones cheering the loudest out of everyone. When Adam came back to the table, Dean patted him on the shoulder in congratulations.

“Looks like we have some competition.” he teased, ruffling his little brother's hair.


End file.
